


Yellow

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [12]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320





	Yellow

It is the sun when the clouds are hiding

It is something bright that’s in your smile

It is in every sunflower and every strand of your hair

It is the golden fields we played last summer

It is your favourite dress, and the bag you always carry

It is love and everything that you remind me


End file.
